


Some legends are told (and these turned to gold)

by Just_Juliette



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, M/M, Sewis evolution (kind of), just me expressing my happiness for today's result, turkish gp 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: "The best was yet to come, but the satisfaction was already full, and finally they felt legends, just like those they had heard, admired, and told to others. The ones they thought would take centuries to overcome... and there they were: Lewis Hamilton and Sebastian Vettel, on the podium of the Turkish Grand Prix."Slightly inspired in "Centuries", by Fall Out Boy.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Some legends are told (and these turned to gold)

**Author's Note:**

> just two things:  
> firstly, ADF5JKJHRT44YLYWQRSEWISPODIUM  
> Secondly, enjoy♥

Legends are born and made, get transmitted, and can become golden and eternal, if they do not turn to dust and disappear.

Legends are forged, and unlike myths, trophies, races and even drivers, they leave a mark. 

Their mystique remains long after they have succeeded one to the other. They endure, and become an inspiration for others, who then also become part of it, or forge their own legacy.

It was the case of Fangio, Schumacher, Senna... although they remain, and will never be forgotten, they now give rise to the birth of other legends.

Legends such as Lewis and Sebastian, whose talent and passion for motosport is such... that it goes beyond any kind of understanding or analysis.

It wasn't going to be easy at first, and they knew it. But they also knew that glory was their destiny, and that sooner or later, they were going to reach that place, and their legacy would be as great and wonderful as that of their heroes.

And they were sure that when the moment came... the other one would be there to see it.

_"He's one of the greatest, if not the greatest"_  
_"We witnessed you making history, man"_

They shared the podium more than 50 times, and fought for victory, with good and bad results, more than 300 times. 

_"I didn't know if Lewis was improving or not, normally he is very handsome - I mean handy - around here..."_  
" _Seb has had the toughest year, perhaps in his career and I just thought that he was driving so well..."_

  
And they got the maximum reward, four and seven times.

_"Du bist weismaster! Sebastian Vettel you are the world champion"_  
_"You did it, Lewis! Ah... What a way to win your seventh title!"_

  
Nothing was over yet, indeed, the best was yet to come, but the satisfaction was already huge, and they finally felt legends, just like those they had heard, admired, and told to others. The ones they thought would take centuries to overcome... and there they were.

Lewis Hamilton and Sebastian Vettel, on the podium of the Turkish Grand Prix.

the first one achieving the maximum consecration after an almost flawless year, and the other achieving the maximum redemption after a year that was full of flaws. 

But there they were, together.

Despite the covid, the isolation months, the criticism, the sabotage, the rain, the heat and the contractual discussions with different teams.

_"The Vettel championships are in the past, he's not what it used to be..."_  
_"Will Lewis Hamilton be able to focus on his career, if he continues to devote so much energy to his anti-racial activism?_

  
None of this have prevented, prevents or will prevent them from continuing to make history in the supreme motosport tournament... 

Nor will it stop them from writing their own, together.

Because - it is worth insisting - their history goes beyond any understanding or analysis.

They are rivals of different teams, different countries and different cultures. Even their previous careers were different... until they collided.

They collided in each other's lives in their first go-kart race in their teenage years, and so did their cars on the Baku track, back in 2017 in the Azerbaiyan GP.

Their emotions collided aswell, in a sympathetic and emotional talk the day after, where they left the anger behind, in order to see that something much bigger united them.

And so it is, that they also made their bodies collide, in a hotel room of every single city that sponsored a grand prix.

There was no need to come out or make it public, not all legends need to be published. Most of them are shared verbally, from generation to generation, like myths. Many times people confuse myths with legends, as the line between them is very small, but both are equally resonant, and that was enough for them.

To be a myth, to be a legend... what does it matter?

If the legacy of Lewis Hamilton, the most winning driver and most times Formula One champion, is and will be eternal.

And the legacy of Sebastian Vettel is and will be - without a doubt - worthy, historic and inspiring. And there is still enough time for it to expand and reach the same level as Lewis'.

But above all things...

**_Sewis,_ **

**_Lew & Seb,_ **

**_Lewis/Sebastian,_ **

It is, and will be... the most beautiful, admired and respected legend... and will always have a place in the heart of every single fan .

  
  



End file.
